


Rewrite The Stars

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Imagines, bang chan angst, bang chan imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**warnings:** this series is really not for the faint of heart, and will have triggers all over the entire series. i will add those warnings before each part. please obey the warnings.  
  


_**Prologue-** _

Your life was far from perfect, but you loved your life. You had the most amazing husband who treated you like a princess. You met Christopher on one of the coldest nights ever. He walked into the bar with some friends, and your heart immediately swooned the minute you saw him. You would catch glances at each other all night, until he decided to come up to you and talk, even asking you out on a date. 

Yup that’s how you met Christopher, sounds pretty cliche doesn’t it?

Not long after, with multiple dates, many phone conversations and many I love you’s, Christopher proposed to you in the most memorable way that would make any woman jealous. You of course said yes and you immediately went to plan your big day. The thought of having him by your side for the rest of your life made your heart flutter. He was your rock, your savior, and your everything.

The big day finally arrived and it was the most memorable day ever. Christopher looked so handsome in his black tuxedo, and you’ve never seen Christopher cry, but you surely did on your wedding day. As soon as you walked down the aisle in your beautiful wedding gown and your father gave you away to the other man in your life. Christopher lost it and so did you, crying as you both stood there and looked into eachothers eyes. You handed him a tissue that you had stashed in your bra, which made him laugh. 

Gosh you loved that laugh so much, it was music to your ears.

Almost one year after your wedding day, you received the best news. You were pregnant, and you wanted to tell Christopher in the most corniest of ways. You got a customized coffee mug made that in the bottom of the cup it read “You are going to be a Dad” so when Christopher finished his coffee, he looked into the cup and tears rolled down his face as he picked you up and hugged you so tightly. That was the second time you saw Christopher cry. You were finally becoming a family and life was going just as you wanted it to.

That all quickly changed one summer night, while you were driving home from a long shift at work. You really tried to avoid the oncoming truck that barreled right at you head on, but it all happened so fast, you couldn’t swerve quick enough. All you remember is the screeching of the brakes and the sound of glass shattering. In that instant your life changed forever.


	2. Rewrite The Stars

**warnings:** mentions of pregnancy loss (so please note this as a warning. i do not go into detail, it is just mentioned in this chapter)  
  


Christopher’s mind was going a million miles an hour, just a few short hours ago he got some news that no person should ever get. You were in a bad car accident, your car was a mangled mess, and you were rushed to the hospital. Thankfully you had your seatbelt on and you were going to be ok, but unfortunately the accident took the life of your unborn baby. The ultrasound technician couldn’t find a heartbeat. You were just six weeks along, and Christopher was crushed once he received the devastating news, but he was so thankful that you were alive, and with only some minor cuts, bumps,and bruises. You had been unconscious for a couple of hours. The doctor said your vitals were stable, that sometimes with this sort of injury to the head, your brain needs time to rest after going through such a traumatic episode.

You wake up to the sounds of beeping and a tube in your nose giving you some oxygen. Your head is pounding. The throbbing was so excruciating, that you reach up to touch your head, and your body is sore and achy all over. You struggle to open your eyes, and when you open them you notice that you are in a strange room with bright lights, with all sorts of people running around. A complete stranger is holding your hand. You quickly look at the blonde haired man and pull your hand away.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Honey, oh my god you’re awake. I’m so glad you’re okay.” The stranger tries to kiss you on the cheek and to grab your hand again, but you pull back. “Honey? I don’t know you, please don’t touch me,” you snarled at the man. You looked into the man’s eyes, there is so much hurt and confusion in them, and you can tell he’s been crying for some time. His eyes are bloodshot and his cheeks are flushed red. “But it’s me Christopher. Your husband, remember?” 

Husband? You don’t remember ever having a husband. Is this some sort of joke? You’ve never seen this man in your life. The strange man calls out to the doctor. A woman appears in scrubs and a long, white coat and a stethoscope around her neck. “My wife is awake, but she doesn’t remember me. What is going on doctor?” Christopher runs his hands through his hair. He looks absolutely distraught and just as confused you are.

The doctor looks at you and begins to ask you some questions. “Hello, I’m Doctor Lee, and I’ve been caring for you since you arrived here at the hospital. Do you remember your name dear?” You look at the doctor strangely, of course you remember your name. Who doesn’t remember their own name? “Yes, it’s y/n. Is this a joke?” you asked as you looked at the doctor. “Okay that’s good. No, this isn’t a joke. Two more questions. Do you remember what happened and why you are here in the hospital?”

You look at the man who says he’s your husband and then back at the doctor. “No, I don’t know why I’m here, doctor, or what brought me here. I also don’t know who he is either. What is going on? This isn’t funny anymore and I’m so confused.” The doctor looks at the man with worry and pulls him aside so you can’t hear them talking.

“I was afraid of this Christopher, it seems as though that your wife is suffering from a form of amnesia called retrograde amnesia. She can’t remember things prior to the accident. Memories that she has previously made, she can’t recall. It’s caused by trauma to the head, since she whacked her head just right when her car was hit. This type of amnesia can be temporary, or this can potentially be permanent. It could last up to a day, a week, a month or even years. Unfortunately there isn’t anything we can do about it, but just monitor her and wait it out and see what happens next. You will need to remind her of things daily, maybe try and do things you both once loved doing together. Maybe that will trigger her memory, but please try and avoid mentioning the baby. It’s probably best if she doesn’t remember that Christopher.”

You have no idea what they are talking about and if this is about you, you should damn well know what they are talking about. “Excuse me, yeah I’m over here. I think I should know what’s going on with me.” The doctor walks over to you and places a hand on your shoulder. “Y/n, you are suffering from amnesia. You were in a car accident and you hit your head. So your brain is a little tired right now, but I’m going to keep you overnight for some observation purposes and then discharge you in the morning. Until then, please don’t be upset with yourself, or your husband. This is normal with amnesia, and I’m sure your husband will help you remember things. I will see you in the morning.” The doctor leaves and now you are left with this stranger who is your husband.

Christopher sits down beside you. “Hi,” he said, as he looks at you with such care in his eyes. “Hi,” you groaned back. Your head hurts so bad, and you hated yourself that you couldn’t remember him, he seems like such a caring man. “I’m sorry that I can’t remember you. I feel awful, you are my husband and I will understand if you want to divorce me over this. I mean who wants to stay married to someone who can’t remember her own husband, and how we met, and where we got married and all that fun stuff married couples do.” 

You began to cry, and Christopher was afraid to hug you after your reaction when he tried to kiss you and touch your hand just a bit ago. You wanted warmth and someone to console you, so you leaned into his shoulder and cried into his black hoodie. Christopher placed his arm around you to console you. “I would never want a divorce. You are my everything, Y/n and you mean the absolute world to me. I would never leave you because your memory of us is absent at the moment. We will get through this together. We will find a way, even if we have to relive those moments all over again. I love you so much.”

That’s when Christopher had an idea. He wanted to plan out all your first moments together. Where you first met, where he took you on the first date, where he asked you to be his wife, where you both said I do. He wanted you to fall in love with him all over again.

Of course you woke up the next morning still not remembering anything. The doctor has officially discharged you from the hospital. The nurse took you down to the car in a wheelchair. You wanted to walk down yourself, but they insisted that you get wheeled down to the car. You were a little sore, but nothing like yesterday. Christopher and the nurse helped you into the vehicle and he buckled you in.

You look around the unfamiliar car, you remember some things, but remembering the last few years of your life was a complete blur. “Alright, so we are going to make a little pit stop before we head home. Are you feeling okay for that?” Christopher asked, as he started the car and began driving out of the hospital parking lot. 

“Umm sure,” you said with some slight confusion as to what he means by a pit stop. You look out the window as everything passes by so fast. Christopher takes your hand in his, and the foreign feeling of his hand in yours is welcoming. You squeeze his hand as he keeps the other hand on the steering wheel. 

Christopher parks in front of a rundown looking building. You look at him with confusion. Christopher gets out of the car and opens the passenger side door to help you out. “What’s this?” You asked, as Christopher takes your hand in his and helps you out. “You’ll see.” You both walk into the building and it’s pretty desolate, but only one person remains behind the bar. 

“Ahh Christopher,” the man behind the counter said as you both walked up to the bar. “Thank you for doing this for me on such short notice.” Christopher said as you both took a seat on the barstool. “No problem man, hey what can I get you both to drink?” the bartender asked.

You were just discharged from the hospital, and your husband’s pit stop is hitting up the bar first? “Just two waters,” Christopher told the man. “Why are we here at a bar?” You asked. “So, I wanted to surprise you. Does this bar look familiar at all to you?” You look around and you’ve never been in this building before that you can recollect.

“No, I’ve never seen this place before in my life.” Christopher looked disappointed and defeated, but he knew this was a learning curve for both of you. “Well this is where we first met. You sat in this exact seat, I walked into the bar with my friends and you couldn’t keep your eyes off me all night. I may have caught you looking at me, and you took my breath away. So I walked up to you and sat here. We talked for a bit and then I asked you out on a date and you said yes. That is how our life together began, it started in this building Y/n.” Christopher took your hand in his. He glanced down and saw your shiny sparkling diamond ring on your finger. The ring you both picked out together.

“We met here? But this building is so dingy and old,” you said looking around once again. “I know this isn’t the most magical place, but this is where we started our life. It all began here.” You lean into him and rest your head in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry, please don’t be upset with me. I’m trying to remember Christopher.” 

“It’s alright Y/n, we have to take this one step at a time. I’m not upset, we will get through this together. Now let’s get you home so you can lay down and rest. Tomorrow we’ll revisit where I took you on our first date.”


	3. Rewrite The Stars

You rose up from the bed, and Christopher was absent in the bed beside you. The smell of bacon wafted through the air. He must have been in the kitchen making breakfast. You slip out of bed and head down to the kitchen. You stand in the doorway and just watch him move around the kitchen with such ease.

You wish you could remember more about him. You must have loved him very much, and he seemed to care so much about you. You continue to stand there quietly and begin to chuckle when he drops the spatula and swears under his breath. He quickly turns around when he hears you laughing.

“Don’t you laugh. How long have you been standing there?” He asked as you walked into the kitchen and stood beside him, as he cooked. “Well good morning to you too. Not long, the smell of bacon woke me up.” You open some cabinets trying to find where the plates are. You score the right cabinet after a few tries, pulling out some plates and placing them onto the kitchen bar.

“Would you like some fresh coffee I made, Y/n?” You immediately made a face. “Coffee? Gross. I never much cared for coffee.” When in reality, coffee grew on you once you began dating Christopher, because he loved coffee and you wanted to love all the things he did, but you don’t remember any of that. 

“You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry.” Christopher decided he wasn’t going to remind you about the whole coffee thing. He brought the food over to the kitchen bar and you immediately began grabbing at the food and placing it onto your plate. “So, I had this idea for tonight. We’d revisit the places I took you on our first date together. Dinner at the same restaurant and then to the park with the carousel.” 

“Ohhh, that sounds like fun. How long ago was our first date?” Of course you’d think a man would be terrible with dates, and remembering these types of things, but Christopher spits out some numbers. “To be exact, our first date was February 14th, 2018.” He picks up his cup and sips his coffee, as his eyes never leave yours. He is absolutely gorgeous. No wonder you fell hard for him.

“Wait February 14th. That’s Valentine’s Day? Uhh so cool,” you said as you took a bite out of the bacon. “Yup, I honestly didn’t even realize it was Valentine’s Day until you mentioned it during dinner.” Christopher gets up to pour himself another cup of coffee.

“Well I’m excited Christopher for this evening. Would it be okay after I finished my breakfast that I laid down for a little bit? I’m still a little sore and I’m just really tired from all the recent events.” 

“Sure, your body has been through a lot. Definitely get some rest.” Christopher got up and took his plate to the sink and you got up and gave him your plate. You were nervous about what you did next, but you kissed him on the cheek. He sighed. He’s been so afraid to approach you in that intimate manner, even just holding your hand, he was afraid you’d push him away. So that simple gesture made his heart melt.

“Go get some rest Y/n, I’ll take care of the dishes and clean up the mess.” You walk out of the kitchen and turn for just a second and see that Christopher is resting his hands on the counter next to the sink. You hate yourself for ever getting into that car. You hate yourself for waking up and not remembering your life with him. You just wish your memory would come back.

You feel like you’ve slept for days rather than a couple of hours like you intended to. You look at the clock beside the bed and notice that you have been sleeping for well over six hours. You get up and take a shower, not sure where Christopher is right now. You open a door and it’s a walk in closet, you look around and walk into it and see clothes hanging, shoe boxes stacked and organized on the top shelf. 

Your curious mind has you pulling down a shoe box, not sure what’s inside. You take it to the bed and open the box. It’s a bunch of pictures of you and Christopher. You looked so happy with him. There were so many pictures of you and him and some of you alone. Your smile in the photos was contagious as you began to smile. You come across a picture that Christopher must have taken when you weren’t looking. Then the last picture you hold in your hand is one of you and Christopher kissing. 

A tear trickled down your cheek. You both loved each other and looked so happy. You hear some shuffling outside the door. You quickly throw everything back into the shoe box and place it back on the shelf in the closet. Christopher walks into the bedroom and sees you with a bathrobe on and a towel on your head. 

“Sleep well?” He asked, as he pulled out some clothes from the closet. “Yeah, I slept a while. I guess my body needed the rest.” 

“Good. Well I’m going to shower and get ready. We’ll leave in about an hour.” Christopher walked into the bathroom and shut the door. You walk back to the closet and pull out a really cute outfit you’ve been eyeballing since you opened the closet. You slip it on and look in the mirror. Satisfied with how it looks on you. You towel dry your hair, as you wait for Christopher to get out of the bathroom.

He exists and immediately stops in his tracks as he gets a good look at you. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. “What’s wrong?” You asked as he continued to stare at you. “That outfit. That’s the same outfit you wore on our first date. How could.. did you? Nevermind,” he said as he slips his shirt on. 

“I’m sorry. I had no idea, if you want me to change it I will.” You looked at him with sad eyes. You just thought this outfit was cute, you didn’t remember it was the one you wore on the first date. “No. Please don’t change it. I’ll be waiting downstairs.” You walk into the bathroom and finish getting ready, by adding a little bit of makeup and fixing your hair.

Dinner was absolutely beautiful. Christopher took you to a very intimate restaurant with very dim lighting. He happened to have requested the same booth you both sat at during your first date. The food was absolutely delicious and you even splurged and had a very small glass of wine. 

The next part took you by surprise. Christopher parked the car up on a hill that overlooked the city. There happens to be a park with a carousel. You’ve never seen such a thing, but the lights of the carousel were so pretty. “Come,” Christopher said as you took his hand you walked to the carousel and you began to hear the music playing. 

“I may have asked the owner if we could have this tonight. Just you and I. I also requested something special.” You are greeted by the owner. Christopher thanks the man for letting him have this for the night. “Go ahead and pick one,” Christopher said as he continues to talk with the man briefly. There are so many to choose from. There are beautiful painted horses with real looking manes and tails. 

You pick a pretty colorful horse and climb up on it. You feel silly sitting on a carousel horse, feeling like a kid again. Christopher hops on the one next to you. “I feel silly,” you said as you began to blush. Christopher grabs your hand as the carousel begins to move. The music changes and it’s a song you are unfamiliar with. 

“This song. What is it?” You asked Christopher. “It’s our song, and it happened to be one of your favorites and also it’s from one of your favorite movies. The song is called Rewrite The Stars. You would sing this song all the time and I would join in.” You feel so embarrassed, why can’t your brain work right. There was so much you were missing and it upsets you.

“It’s a lovely song Christopher. I just don’t remember.” Christopher gripped your hand tighter. The carousel goes around a few more times before it comes to a stop. Christopher hops off first and then he helps you off. The intimate feeling of his touch makes your stomach flutter.

Christopher thanks the man once again as you both stroll towards the cliff that overlooks the city. The sky is clear tonight and you can see every star in the sky. Christopher takes a seat on a large rock, and he pulls you by the waist as you sit on his lap. 

“It’s beautiful tonight isn’t it?” you asked, looking out to the busy city below. “It is.” Christopher places his hand on your lower back and begins to rub. You close your eyes at the sensation and how good it feels. You turn your head to look into his eyes that are full of hurt. You can tell this is bothering him. “I’m sorry Christopher.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about. We can’t erase what happened, but we just have to move forward and hope for the best. Your memory of us will come back. We just have to wait it out.” You sigh, but for some reason you’ve been wanting to do this since you saw him cooking breakfast this morning. You kissed him, and you felt him instantly relax as he kissed you back. You both stayed like that for some time, before Christopher pulled away. “We should get going. It’s getting really late and the parks closing.” 

You fell asleep on the drive home. Christopher carried you to the bedroom and placed you down delicately onto the bed. He pulled your shoes off and then took his own off. He crawled into bed and cuddled you close to him. “I love you y/n to the moon and back, and to infinity and beyond.” Christopher whispered as he kissed your neck and he fell asleep with you close. 


	4. Rewrite The Stars

“Where are we going?” You asked Christopher as he tossed the suitcases into the back of the car. “It’s a surprise. You’ll see soon enough.” Christopher opened the passenger side door to let you into the car, closing it once you were securely inside. He comes around to the driver side and let’s himself in, buckling himself in and starts the engine, and backing out of the driveway.

Curious as to what the surprise is, when it quickly becomes clear. Christopher takes the exit towards the airport. You see planes flying in and out which ultimately had your stomach in knots. Flying is something you are not a fan of, and that you know for sure. “Christopher,” you blurted out with a shaky voice. “I know Y/n, you don’t like flying, but don’t you worry. You got me to help you through it. I promise you will be fine.” Christopher pats your thigh, easing your nerves a little.

Once you are inside and through security. You place your bag down and take a seat, glancing up to look at the monitor screen that displays ‘Destination: Montego Bay, Jamaica’ and the flight is on time. “We are going to Jamaica? Why?” Christopher pulls his eyes away from his phone. “Because, like I said it’s a big surprise.” He looks back down at his phone, scrolling through his emails, as his other hand rests on your leg. “Right, a surprise.”

After about an hour of waiting you heard an announcement overhead, announcing your flight number. You begin to line up and start boarding the plane. Your nerves are in overdrive once again, and your palms begin to sweat. Christopher places his hand onto your lower back and begins to rub in circles. Knowing that you are nervous as hell. His touch alone instantly calms you, as you hand the stewardess your boarding pass.

Thankfully you were boarded before anyone else so you could choose any seat you wanted. You told Christopher that you’d like to avoid sitting near the wing, the front and the very back. “Is this good right here Christopher?” You asked, tapping him on the shoulder, he stopped and turned around. “Sure. This is perfect.”

Christopher took your carry on bag and placed it in the overhead compartment. You both buckle in and get ready for take off. Your nerves are back, and you begin to breathe heavy, and an unnerving feeling washes over you. “It’s okay love, just try and calm your breathing. Remember I’m right here beside you,” he insisted, as he holds your hand tightly in his. 

Trying to calm your breathing was easy for him to say, but eventually you calmed and rested your head on his shoulder. The stewardess goes over the flight safety rules and such. You can’t even stand listening to them talk about placing an oxygen mask on your face in the event of cabin decompression, so you try to tune them out. You felt the plane hit a bump on the runway and you jolted upright. “Shit!” 

Christopher begins to rub your hand. “It’s okay. It’s just a bump on the runway. Just rest your head and close your eyes.” You do as he said. Resting your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes as the plane takes off into the sky.

Thankfully you slept the entire flight. Christopher called the shuttle company to escort you both to the hotel you’d be staying at, which ended up being about an hour from the airport. You couldn’t believe how beautiful Jamaica was, smelling the tropical air, feeling slightly overdressed for the warm weather. Getting into the shuttle bus, you really start to wonder why you are here and what the surprise is that Christopher is hiding. 

You are staying along the beach and your room overlooked the beautiful blue ocean waters below. You stood on the balcony, taking in the salty fresh air, and the warmth the sun was giving off . “This is absolutely gorgeous,” you gushed as you felt Christopher’s arms wrap around your waist, as he nuzzles your neck. “It is, but it’s not as gorgeous as you are.” You turned around and hugged him tightly. Burying your hands in his oversized t-shirt.

“Your surprise awaits soon, so why don’t you shower and get ready. I’m just going to answer a few emails and I’ll be right in.” You shook your head in agreement. You opened your suitcase and pulled out a pretty pink sundress. Christopher insisted that you should pack something nice to wear. Laying it on the bed, so it doesn’t get more wrinkled from being stuffed in the suitcase. You pull out your toiletries and head into the bathroom to shower.

You heard Christopher on the phone. You peeked your head out from the bathroom and told him the shower is available. He hangs up the phone. “That was Doctor Lee, she just called to check up and see how you are doing. I told her we are making some progress and she’s happy to hear that.” You step out of the bathroom with a hotel bathrobe on. Your makeup is done, and your hair is done up nicely.

“You look beautiful by the way,” he expressed. You couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m standing here in a bathrobe. What is so beautiful about that?”

“Even in the bathrobe. You could be in nothing but rags and you would still be beautiful in my eyes. Let me get ready and we’ll leave soon.” Christopher walks into the bathroom and leaves you alone to slip into your dress that you laid out on the bed. Your stomach is filled with butterflies as you begin to wonder again what the surprise could be.

When you arrived for dinner at Rick’s Cafe, the place was completely packed. It was so busy, that there was a long wait, but to no surprise at all Christopher made reservations ahead and you both were seated almost immediately as onlookers who were still waiting to be seated gave you dirty looks. 

The waitress takes your orders and she goes on her merry way. “So, is this the big surprise? It’s so busy here.” Christopher reaches for your hands from across the table. “This is half of it, but not nearly all of it.” The waitress arrived back with your drinks, and minutes later with your delicious food. 

You both devoured your food with moans and groans. You both hadn’t had much to eat since leaving so abruptly earlier, so you weren’t surprised at how quickly you both ate it up. 

After dinner, Christopher took you by the hand and walked you outside to the cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was absolutely gorgeous, the sun was just about to set. On the horizon you could see an array of colors. You could even see some stars in the sky. 

The live band outside Rick’s Cafe decided to take a fifteen minute break, as you were enjoying the music. Christopher walks up to the man holding an acoustic guitar. “May I borrow this?” He asked the man. The man looks at him a little oddly. “Christopher, what are you doing?” your cheeks turning a shade of pink from embarrassment.

“You’ll see,” he said with a giggle. The man gladly hands over the acoustic guitar. “Why thank you, sir.” Christopher takes your hand and you follow him to the gazebo that is set up with all sorts of beautiful lights, there is even a huge heart on the ground done up with beautiful red roses. He strums the guitar, and then he begins to sing. Your attention immediately fixated on your husband in front of you.

You stand completely still as he sings, his eyes not once leaving yours. Tears began to well in your eyes. The lyrics are absolutely beautiful. “Should this be the last thing I see? I want you to know it’s enough for me, ‘cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need.” His voice just takes your breath away. You lose it and tears begin to fall down your cheeks.

“I’m so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love. I love you Y/n.” He continues to sing the entire song, as you ugly cry. “Please don’t cry.” Christopher puts the guitar down, and takes your hand in his. He gets down on one knee. “Surprise!” He said with a smile. “This is where I asked you to be my wife. So I’m going to ask you once again. Will you marry me, Y/n and continue to be mine forever?” Christopher opens a little velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside. 

You bring your hand to cover your mouth as more tears blur your vision. This man is your everything, even if you can’t remember your moments spent with him. Reliving these moments is making you fall madly in love with him. “Yesss,” you squealed. He placed the ring on your finger and everyone around you claps, all forgotten that you were in a very busy tourist destination with so many people around. 

“She said yes,” Christopher shouts to the crowd that is applauding. He picks you up into a hug as you smashed your lips to his soft lips. “I love you so much Y/n,” he gushed, placing you back down. He wipes your tears away. “I.. I love you too,” you said nervously. 

“Oh my gosh, look at that gorgeous sunset,” you beamed as you wrapped your arm in his. Then it started to become a little familiar, this destination spot, the way the sky looked at this very moment, the way Christopher held you close, the ring on your finger. “I remember some of this,” you burst.

“Wait, you remember?” Christopher looked at you and got a little too excited. “Some of this vaguely, yes, but that’s all I can remember, I’m sorry.” You looked at him with disappointment. “Don’t you be sorry. This is making good progress. Maybe more will come back to you soon. Remember, one step at a time. We won’t push it further. Let’s go for a walk, explore a little before we head back to the hotel and enjoy our time here.”


	5. Rewrite The Stars

**warnings:** mentions of a loss of a child, this final chapter is a little angsty so be warned.

  
Taking in some deep breaths, you paced back and forth in a beautiful elegant wedding dress. The wedding party tried to calm your nerves. You kept looking out the window, watching the wedding planner set everything up. You looked back to the wedding party and give a weak smile before turning your thoughts back to the window. This time when you looked out the window, you noticed Christopher was standing outside by the gazebo in a tuxedo, just waiting for you to walk down the aisle, he looked so handsome. Damn there go the waterworks again. 

“Oh don’t you cry now, sweetie. You’ll ruin your makeup.” Your best friend quickly fetched a tissue out of her bra that she had stashed away for later, for when you said your vows, knowing you would most likely be in a heap of tears afterwards. You couldn’t help but let the tears flow now. She patted your tears away with the tissue, while trying not to ruin your makeup. You heard a knock at the door and you let the wedding planner in. “Okay, everything is set and ready to go.”

You walked down the staircase while the girls held onto the long train of your dress as you descended the stairs. Everyone lined up and the beautiful barn doors slowly opened and the music began to play. One by one your wedding party walked down the aisle and stood by the gazebo. The barn door closed and the music changed over. Your palms began to sweat, you held onto the beautiful calla lily bouquet against your chest.

The barn door opened one last time. You stood still wondering how you went through with this the first time. You slowly stepped out of the barn and began to walk down the aisle. All eyes were on you, people began to whip out tissues as they wiped their joyful tears away. Your main focus was Christopher who stood just a few feet away. You smiled shyly as you finally stood beside him. He grabbed onto your hand, after you handed your maid of honor the flower bouquet. “You look so beautiful,” Christopher whispered into your ear.

You smiled at the man beside you, the man who means the entire world to you. The man who has been so patient and by your side throughout this whole learning curve. 

The vow exchange went beautifully, it ended up just being a vow renewal, but Christopher did amazing setting everything up so you could relive your wedding day. The party afterwards was so eventful, you danced and danced the night away. Eventually exhaustion crept in, and you were ready to call it a night. You and Christopher said your goodbyes as everyone congratulated you and said their fair wells. 

Everything is slowly coming together in your life, even if you can only remember short bits and pieces of it. 

Christopher held onto your hand tightly as he drove home, whizzing through traffic like it’s second nature. “What’s the rush Christopher?” You lifted your hand that Chris was holding and kissed the top of his hand. “I just want to get you home and.. shit.” The traffic comes to a dead stop, there is road construction ahead. They are directing cars to take the detoured route off the main road.

Christopher’s palms began to sweat and you could feel him begin to clam up. “Really, are you sure you are okay? You are acting a little strange.” There is only one way home and Christopher always avoided the road where the accident happened. He was always worried that it would bring back your memory and he didn’t want you to remember that part of your life. The night you lost your unborn child to a drunk driver.

“Everything‘s fine Y/n, let me just turn on some music.” You turned and looked at him, he looked worried and his hand slipped out of your grip as he turned the radio on and now both of his hands were on the steering wheel. The drive was absolutely quiet, beside the music playing on the radio. You looked out the window as you passed buildings and wooded areas. 

Something about this road was becoming all too familiar. “Please, stop the car Christopher,” you asked in confusion. This specific spot was attracting you to it like a magnet. “No, I am not pulling over. We are almost home y/n.” Christopher’s jaw began to tense and he had a worried look in his eyes. “Stop the DAMN car Christopher. NOW!”

You jerked forward as Christopher pulled over and stopped the vehicle. You undid the seatbelt quickly and opened the car door abruptly. Christopher followed suit, he really tried to follow the doctors wishes, to stay away from the things that could trigger you in remembering the worst. “I’m sorry Y/n.” Was all he could say. You walked up to a big massive pine tree and touched it and you noticed a huge chunk of bark missing from it. 

You turned back to Christopher who was standing there with his hands buried in his oversized hoodie and he truly looked scared. “Come on honey, it’s cold. Let’s just go home,” he pleaded with you, but you refused to budge.

“Why does this spot seem so familiar? Why am I being attracted to it so badly like this? Something happened here Christopher.” You paced around the site for a few minutes, but to Christopher it felt like hours. You began to shiver, and Christopher enveloped you in his arms. “I don’t know, baby. Can we just go?” You pulled out of his grip, you began to walk back to the tree again and placed your hand on it and then onto your stomach.

You looked down at your stomach, something was missing. Tears began to well in your eyes like a waterfall. It was all becoming clear and your memory just hit you like a brick. “I remember Christopher. Oh my god I remember.” You held into your stomach that once held a baby. The baby you never got to meet, the one that gained its wings even before you could hear its heartbeat at your first appointment.

Christopher rushed to your side and held you close. You cried into his hoodie. You just let go, grieving over your loss, but as you cried the next stage of grieving came to light, of course Christopher was the brunt of it. “How could you keep this from me? Even though my memory of us was gone, you were so quick to remind me of our firsts, but yet you couldn’t remind me of our first child, the one I carried and homed within my body for only a short time.” 

You pulled away from Christopher, your body began to tremble from everything that has come crashing down on you all at once. You fell to the ground and just wept and wept. Christopher tried so hard to apologize, and console you. He really tried to stay away from the crash site. He knew this was eventually going to happen, but he didn’t want it to happen this way. He hated the fucking road construction for ruining everything.

“Just leave me here Christopher. I should have died here also.” Christopher can’t stand seeing you like this. He sits on the cold ground next to you. “Don’t you dare talk like that, Y/n. You are here because you are strong, you are a warrior. Yes, you could have died that day, but you didn’t. There is always a reason for everything. I’m sad for our loss, but we are young. We have a whole life ahead of us and I’m so thankful I still have you by my side to share it with. We can also try again, when you are ready. I’m so sorry baby. Please don’t be angry at me. I was only trying to protect you.”

You honestly can’t be angry with the man, like he said, he was only trying to protect you and he was only doing what he thought was best. “Come on let’s get you home and we can devour a gallon of ice cream together. I love you so much, we will get through this together. We made it this far, baby.” You smashed your lips to the man that means everything to you. You’ll just take it day by day, even though the memory will always be there. the days will get better and Christopher, your husband will be there to help you through it all. 


	6. Rewrite The Stars

Epilogue-

You sat on the wooden porch swing, watching Christopher chase around your sons in the backyard. They laughed and giggled so brightly, your sons both took after Christopher so much and each one had his dimples and dark hair. Just watching Christopher interact with them made your heart swell, you always knew he would make the best father when the time finally came. **  
**

It took sometime to get pregnant again after the loss, almost giving up completely. But here you are blessed with your two beautiful sons who arrived back to back, just 14 months apart. “Let’s get mommy,” Chris pleaded to the boys. You stood up from the porch swing as your sons came barreling towards you. You kneeled down to their level as they greeted you with warm hugs. “I love you mommy,” Your son Landon cooed, he gave you the sloppiest wettest kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too, honey. Now go on and play with your brother.” They both ran off and attacked the swing set. You stood and Christopher placed his hands on your very swollen belly. “How is my baby in there?” You chuckled, it almost looked as if he was actually waiting for a reply. “She’s doing fine Christopher, and she’s using my bladder as a punching bag and I’m so uncomfortable. She’ll be here any day now.”

Christopher kneeled and kissed your belly, then he kissed you on the lips, smiling against them. “That’s good, she’s precious cargo. We finally got our girl, and I can’t wait to spoil our little princess.” You always wondered about your first baby, what it would be like to have him or her here, but you know that there is a guardian angel watching over your sons and soon to be daughter. 

Christopher clutched onto your hand tightly as you both watched your sons play. “I love you Christopher Bang.” You leaned into his shoulder. “I love you more Mrs. Bang.” 

This was the life you always dreamed of, even though there was a bump in the road and a little heartache in there, but that’s life. You were ready to start some new chapters in your life. 

No life is truly perfect, but you got your happy ending after all. 

##  _—The End_


End file.
